A Last Hope
by hina-uzu
Summary: Naruto a été mit en prison. Hinata aidée d'une certaine personne vont essayer de le sortir de là. Naruhina et deux couples surprises en fond


Ceci est une histoire qui leur est réellement arrivé.

Une histoire où un homme a été victime d'une injustice, pour une chose qu'il n'a pas commise.  
Une histoire où deux personnes ont trouvés l'amour.  
Une histoire qui les a rapprochés.  
Une histoire où ils sont morts.

- Mizuro…  
- Toshiro-sama où sont Sarou et son équipe ?  
- Ils sont à l'hôpital.  
- Je vois. Où est Uzumaki Naruto ?  
- Il est mort.

**Un jour plus tôt** :

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la rue se révèle être déserte. A quelques pas de là, dans une des chambres d'un vieil appartement, une jeune fille allongée sur son lit fixe le mur d'un regard vide.  
Vide ou alors pensant. Triste ou heureux. Fatigué ou bien, pressé… ?

'Point de vue '…..'

Demain, ce sera le grand jour. Ce jour que tous, ou du moins, presque tous les habitants de Konoha attendaient. Cela a été prévu depuis une semaine, une semaine que le nouvel hokage t'a fait enfermer pour une raison stupide mais qui a permis, ce que tout le monde attendait…  
Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai vérifié les derniers détails pour ce que nous préparons. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur réussir, car la vie sans toi ne sera plus la même.  
Danzô, je hais cet homme, celui qui a ordonné a ses sbires de te faire emprisonner parce que tu aurais tué Sai, Sakura et tes senseis sans raison…  
Nous, nous savons que ce ne sont que mensonges. Seul l'Akatsuki est responsable de ces méfaits. Malheureusement, même en connaissance de la vérité, il t'a condamné puisque pour presque tous les habitants de Konoha tu représentes la peur et le mal. Pour eux, tu es un démon. Tout le monde avait peur de toi, ils te détestaient, mais tu as toujours sourit, tu as toujours persévéré pour un jour pouvoir atteindre ton rêve : devenir hokage. Quel paradoxe ! Quand on se dit que c'est l'hokage lui-même qui a cherché à te faire emprisonner, mais j'ose espérer que demain, ce sera terminé…

Ce sera derrière nous. Nous serons ensemble, loin d'ici, loin du monde des shinobis, loin de ton rêve. Ce sera : ton évasion. Ces mots représentent mon espoir, notre espoir.

Fin du point de vue de '...'

La jeune brune se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit un verre d'eau. Un léger courant d'air fit virevolter ses longs cheveux soyeux et trembler le liquide. La rencontre de deux éléments : l'eau et le vent. La rencontre de leurs deux éléments, des éléments qu'ils utilisent pour remplir leurs missions, pour se rapprocher un tant soit peu de leur but. Leur but qu'ils ont vu s'éloigner le même jour que l'emprisonnement du jeune adolescent hôte de Kyuubi. 10 octobre. Demain. Date importante pour tous les habitants du village de la feuille. Représentant à la fois le jour de l'attaque du démon renard, le jour du décès de Yondaime, et normalement, le jour de la naissance de son fils.  
A l'inverse, pour la Hyuuga cela représentera le jour de sa libération de son clan, celle de Naruto, et le jour du début d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie qui restera pendant un long moment loin de celle des ninjas.  
Dans une ville tranquille, prospère, avoir des enfants, se marier et vivre heureux. Très typé, mais en fin de compte, ce dont ils rêvaient tout les deux.

The last Hope

_Prison de Konoha, cellule 109._

Une masse regarde intensément l'une des seules lumières qui éclairent la rangée des cellules poussiéreuses. Couché sur son fin lit, le jeune homme ferme ses yeux azur, et place ses mains derrière sa tête pour se faire un oreiller. Etendu sur la couchette du haut d'un lit superposé, un autre homme, brun, à l'allure excentrique dormait. Ne se doutant, pas un seul instant, de ce qui se préparait pour le lendemain. Il ne savait pas qu'à l'aube, ce serait l'exécution du démon renard. Il ne savait pas que demain, serait le jour de l'évasion de ce même démon, il ne savait pas que demain, il serait seul dans cette cellule.

Naruto entendit des pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient. Il put entendre des mots comme « nourriture » et « bouffe »… Charmant…. Mais c'est comme cela que l'on traite les prisonniers, innocent ou non. Lorsque le gardien arriva sur le coin gauche de la cellule, le camarade de « chambre » du blond c'était levé pour récupérer leur repas. Le gardien s'était retourné vers Naruto et lui avait répliqué que puisque c'était son dernier repas, il avait eu le droit à son plat préféré : des ramens. L'Uzumaki se leva donc et alla prendre son plat qui était posé par terre. Le brun lui avait transmit un regard compatissant, dont Naruto rigola intérieurement.

Le brun, voyant que Naruto avait un petit sourire en coin, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi souries-tu ? C'est ton dernier jour en vie, tu devrais avoir peur, de demain…  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Lui avait-il répondu.  
- D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici  
- La malchance, tout simplement.

***

_**Une semaine auparavant. Du côté d'une forêt extérieure au village**_.

-Naruto-kun ? Appela une jeune fille de taille moyenne  
-Hmm oui, quoi ?  
-Tu sais… Quand mon clan saura que…  
-Hina'... Répondit le blond la regardant, en s'appuyant sur son bras droit. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas t'interdire de fréquenter le futur hokage. Sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Peut-être, oui. Mais que ferons-nous si ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne veux pas me sé…séparer de toi, répliqua-t-elle en commençant de pleurer.

Il la prise dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement dans la nuque. Tendrement, il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- M'aimes-tu ?  
- Tu le sais très bi…bien. Je t'.. je t'aime plus que tout !  
- Est-ce que tu crois en moi ?  
- Oui, bien sur !  
- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Elle approuva encore une fois.

-Dans ce cas, je te promets que nous ne serons jamais séparés. Et, tu sais très bien que lorsque Uzumaki Naruto dit quelque chose, il tient toujours parole !

Elle s'arrêta de verser des larmes en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai, il ne rompt jamais ses promesses, c'était son nindo, son honneur. Une seule fois, il avait failli à sa parole. Une seule fois. Il le regrette encore. La promesse qu'il avait fait envers sa meilleure amie, n'a jamais été respectée. ..

- On rentre ? Demande t-il.  
- Haï, mais…  
- Je ne te raccompagne pas jusqu'à ta porte, je sais… Soupire t-il, habitué.

Elle sourit. Elle le lui avait tellement rabâché qu'il arrivé à finir ses phrases. Cela la rendait également mélancolique, se demandant si un jour ils vivront une relation connue de tous.

- Uzumaki Naruto ? Fit une voix qui venait de derrière eux.

Le jeune se retourna en face de trois Anbu. Il les fixa en s'interrogeant sur la raison de son interpellation.

- C'est mon nom.  
- Veuillez me suivre, sans protester.  
- Quoi ? Et puis-je savoir la raison ?  
- Vous êtes accusé d'homicide sur les personnes de : Sakura Haruno, Saï de la racine et Kakashi Hatake. Aussi, d'être le créateur unique de la guerre.

L'Anbu qui avait parlé, est un peu plus grand que le blond. Il attrape les bras, voyant que Naruto ne comptait pas coopérer.

- Vous…vous voulez rire ? Comment peut-on m'accuser d'avoir tué tous les compagnons ?

Il jeta un regard à Hinata qui regardait la scène, inquiète et craintive de la suite de cette arrestation. Il arracha alors son bras de la main qui le tenait.

- Quant à la guerre, vous ne pouvez pas m'en accuser. Est-ce seulement ma faute si on a enfermé ce démon en moi ?

Un deuxième Anbu s'approcha de Naruto et lui adressa froidement :

-Pas de discussion. Hokage-sama nous a ordonné de vous emmener, ce sont les ordres. Maintenant suivez-nous et c'est tout.

Le fils du quatrième se mit en position de combat, n'étant pas prêt à se laisser enfermé sans rien faire. En remarquant cela les Anbu se jaugèrent du combat et firent un signe d'affirmation de la tête. Ils commencèrent à se disperser : l'un allant derrière Naruto, l'autre restant devant et enfin le dernier se plaça à coté, et donc devant Hinata.  
Naruto les évalua hâtivement, se tourna rapidement et envoya au ninja un coup de point qu'il ne put éviter, trop surpris. Ces acolytes foncèrent sur le blond, dans le désir de venger leur confrère mais un seul parvint à toucher Naruto. En s'en prenant à l'élue du cœur du porteur de démon. En effet, le shinobi qui était placé devant Hinata, dût s'occuper d'elle, voyant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à son amour, sans rien faire. Elle s'engagea elle aussi dans le combat.

Le couple n'arriva finalement pas à finir tenir tête aux ninjas de l'hokage, qui avaient été aidé par des renforts commandés par le chef du village. Et même les clones de Naruto n'avaient pas réussi à changer la donne…

Plusieurs Anbus tombèrent sur Naruto lui tinrent les bras pour l'empêcher de composer des mudras.

-C'est fini maintenant. Tu viens avec nous.  
-Depuis que Obaa-san est morte, tous obéissent comme des p'tits chiens à Danzô ! Enrage t-il. Ils ont tous peur de mourir, Danzô est un tyran !

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait qu'obéir, le jeune Uzumaki se retourna vers Hinata et lui sourit tristement. Il commença à lui parler.

- Hina, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je sortirai la semaine prochaine, je le sais.  
- Fermes-là, et marche, démon !  
- Naru..to-kun… Dit-elle en pleurant.  
- Je n'ai plus de force, je suis épuisé. Je sais que toi aussi. Vas te reposer vers la clairière…

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit avec les ninjas.

Elle se dit que si Naruto avait prononcé « va à la clairière » c'était qu'il y avait surement quelque là-bas. Elle s'interrogea durant toute la durée de sa marche, pour finalement abandonner. Elle ne débouchait pas sur une conclusion sur cette affaire…

Elle s'assit par terre et attendit quelques instants. Elle entendit par la suite les feuillages trembler et une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta en le reconnaissant.

- Mais…  
- Héhé… salut ! Salua t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
- Tu…  
- Je suis un clone, le dernier, plus exactement. Répliqua t-il avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase  
- Oh. Fit-elle était déçue.  
- Bon, le temps m'est compté. Compte tenu de la fatigue du vrai Naruto, je ne vais pas tarder à disparaître. Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici ?  
- Euh, oui.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à même le sol.

- Hmm. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je connais toutes les pensées de l'original. Et inversement.  
- Je sais ça, oui.  
- Bien. Continuons.

_**Retour au Présent.**_

Lendemain, jour de l'exécution.  
Dans la cellule du condamné.

- Aller, debout. C'est bientôt l'heure. Fit un garde

Il ne répond pas.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard pour ton dernier jour, démon ! Ah ! Konoha sera enfin débarrassé de toi !

Eichi, car c'était le nom du compagnon de Naruto, se posta devant se ce dernier. Il lui tendit la main.

- Adieu.  
- Hmm, oui adieu.

Le blond serra la main de son interlocuteur et s'en alla avec le surveillant.

_ Pas loin de là_

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu devais faire ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata, mon mangekyou sharingan leur montrera une illusion des plus puissante.  
- Ca m'étonnera toujours de te voir aussi gentil, sasuke. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Hn. Si c'est le seul moyen d'aider ce baka…  
- Oui, c'est le seul malheureusement.

Une pointe d'amertume se fit entendre dans sa voie.

- Mon équipe et moi, on se chargera de Danzô. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu m'assassiner quand j'étais plus jeune.  
- Bon et bien, allons-y. Et surtout…  
- Hmm ?  
- N'épargne pas mon clan.  
Le brun se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et ils se séparèrent.

_ Du coté de Naruto_

Une horde de gens était regroupée devant ce qui semblait être un bûcher. Quelques uns criaient leur haine, d'autres souriaient et les derniers regardaient le sol, regrettant leur paroles d'il y a longtemps...

Naruto arriva tenu par trois Anbus, devant un Hokage plus qu'heureux, et impatient !  
Celui-ci regarda sa montre et annonça que l'exécution devait commencer. Les ninjas amenèrent donc la victime au centre du bûcher et partirent après avoir fortement attaché l'Uzumaki au poteau.

L'Hokage, toujours avec son sourire triomphant, prit la parole.

- Habitants de Konoha ! Voici venu le temps de nous débarrasser de ce fléau qu'est le démon Kyuubi. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie de paix et d'harmonie commence !

Des acclamations se firent entendre sur toute la place.

- Qu'on embrase le bois !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Enfin… presque. Le sol se mit à trembler, les femmes commencèrent à crier tandis que les hommes, eux, essayaient de les calmer. Les hyuuga utilisèrent leurs byakugans et virent leur héritière libérer le condamné. Mais ils ne purent dire mot que toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux tombèrent dans une illusion.

Hinata apparu derrière le bois qui retenait Naruto, et libéra ce dernier.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me laisser mourir… Dit-il avec un sourire, auquel répondit sa petite amie.  
- Oui, et puis j'aurai continué à vivre avec Sasuke et nous aurions eu de beaux enfants qui ont tous hérités d'un nouveau dojutsu ultra sophistiqué !  
- Quoi !!!!???  
- Baka ! C'est ironique. Mais dépêchons nous, on ne sait jamais, l'illusion de Sasuke pourrait être rompu…  
- C'est impossible. Nous le savons tout les deux, le tsukyomi de Sasuke est invisible !  
- C'est vrai, disons plutôt que j'ai envie de fêter ta libération comme il se doit. Rétorqua t-elle, avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.  
- .Je vois mais….  
- Arrêtez-les !

Des juunins qui n'étaient pas présent tantôt, arrivèrent et foncèrent sur le couple. Mais avant de les atteindre ils volèrent emportés par le coup de sasuke qui s'était confondus avec le bois qui devait prendre feu.

- Sasuke. Cria Naruto, qui n'était pas au courant de la présence de l'Uchiwa.  
- Hn. Ferme la, Baka !  
- Rrr, teme !

Le brun lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois

- Ce baka n'a pas changé. Hn tant mieux, il est resté le même, même après ma désertion.  
- Sauke, je suis content de te revoir et surtout qu'Hina-chan ait réussi à te persuader de m'aider.

_**Plus tôt.**_

-Sasuke-san !!  
- Hmm ? Hyuuga ? Qu'est-ce tu fiche là ?  
- Sasuke-san, Naruto à besoin de vous et moi aussi.

Il la détailla pendant quelques secondes remarquant que la petite fille faible et timide avait bien changé, et répondit d'un ton moqueur :

- Ah oui ? Et tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ?

Elle fronça ses sourcils

- Comme quand vous avez tenté de tuer votre meilleur ami, peu après avoir déserté ?

Cette réponse le déstabilisa un peu mais il n'en montra rien. La jeune fille avait prit un peu de caractère depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Derrière, Juugo, Suigetsu et Karine les observaient sans rien, mais on pouvait noter une pointe d'agacement et de jalousie dans le regard de cette dernière. Son regard disait clairement « Maintenant que je suis avec Sasuke-kun, elle n'a pas intérêt de me le voler, celle-là ! »

Hinata, elle, faisait des yeux suppliant à l'Uchiha pour qu'il accepte de l'aider.

- Pourquoi t'aiderai-je ?  
- Parce que même si vous dites le contraire, je sais que yous ne voulez pas voir Naruto mourir que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre que votre main.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide pour que ce soit moi qui le tue ?  
- Nani ? Non. Rougit –elle. Je voudrai que vous m'aidiez à libérer Naruto. Danzô-sama l'a enfermé en prison et compte l'exécuter dans quelques jours.  
- Danzô hein. Dit il en prenant une mine dégoûtée.. Je veux bien, mais je me charge de Danzô  
- Haï, Sasuske-san. Merci !

Le brun se retourna vers son équipe et leur affirma qu'ils allaient partir en direction de Konoha, pour régler des « soucis » personnels.  
- Encore une chose Hyuuga, arrête de me vouvoyer.

Il avait pris un ton froid qu'elle s'était permise d'oublier durant leur entretien, puisqu'ils avaient discuté avec un ton à peu près normal.

_**Présent**_

- Partons vite. Hinata avait prit la parole voyant que les deux anciens équipés n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter.  
- Hn  
- Oui, mais Danzô et les autres ?  
- Mon équipe et moi, on s'en occupe.  
- Merci…………. Teme. Nargua Naruto en souriant.  
- Tss Baka.  
- Aurevoir Sasuke-kun et merci encore. Dit elle en reprenant son air timide.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant derrière eux une équipe Taka prête à faire le ménage dans Konoha. Karine s'était approchée de son petit-ami.

- Tu vas pouvoir tuer celui qui voulait t'éliminer quand tu étais plus jeune.  
- Oui.

Elle sourit à cet unique mot, même s'il sortait dorénavant avec elle, il restait le même. Elle lui embrassa la joue.

Les gens à terre commençaient bouger. Les derniers membres de l'équipe de l'Uchiha avancèrent vers le couple.

Suigetsu prit la parole en premier.

- Ils se réveillent, ils n'étaient pas censés être morts ? Demanda t-il au brun qui observait, comme, les autres la scène.  
- Non. Mon illusion n'était pas fatale. Mais, il y en a eu une qui à été plus puissante que les autres.  
- Celle de Danzô ?  
- Hn. Acquiesce t-il.

Ils sourirent puis se dirigèrent vers l'Hokage qui avait eu le temps de se « réveiller ». Celui-ci resta figé en apercevant Sasuke qui fit un sourire imperceptible en s'apercevant que sa victime avait compris ce qui l'attendait…

- Uchiha, que veux-tu ?  
- Ta mort. Répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix se rapprochant du zéro absolu.

Le hokage étant très affaibli, il ne put se défendre lorsque le katana du déserteur l'heurta de plein fouet.

- Pathétique pour un hokage. Se contenta de dire Suigetsu.  
- L'illusion de Sasuke-kun l'avait pratiquement achevé, c'est pour ça ! Renseigna Karine, accroché au bras de son amoureux.  
- Bon, allons-y. Mais d'abord….

Il se trancha la paume de la main et fit couler le sang non loin du corps du décédé. Il fit ensuit un clone de lui-même qui se transforma en Naruto. Il lui coupa quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il disposa au même endroit et le clone disparu.

Voyant que les autres ne comprenaient pas, il leur expliqua que c'était pour faire croire à la mort de Naruto.

- Maintenant, allons-y.  
- Juugo ?  
- J'arrive.

Celui-ci était en train de regarder les habitants couchés sur le sol, assommés, se disant que le village serai tmieux sans cet homme cruel.

Quelques temps, après que l'équipe soit partie, des ninjas étaient debout regardant autour d'eux en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

***

- Merci sasuke. Et vous aussi. Dit Naruto en regardant les autres membres de Taka.  
- Hn, c'était surtout pour me venger de Danzô.

Le blond sourit sachant qu'il l'avait surtout fait pour l'aider, lui.

- Qu'est-il devenu ? Questionna intelligemment Hinata  
- Il est mort. Dit Sasuke de sa voix monocorde.  
- Je vois.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Fit Karine  
- On va partir loin de Konoha, loin du monde des Shinobi pour un petit moment. Il faut que je construise ma descendance. Blagua le fils du quatrième.  
- Faut que t'y pense aussi, Sasukette.  
- Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Le dit Sasukette, fonça sur son rival qui était en train de rire en voyant l'effet qu'avait provoqué son « insulte »…

Les petites-amies des deux hommes soupirèrent, et discutèrent entres elles, remarquant que, derrière ce petit combat, ils étaient en train de redevenir des meilleurs amis.

- Et vous, où allez-vous ?  
- Je retourne à Kiri, avec Juugo. Répondit Suigetsu.  
- Ah, il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet. Fit-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
- Et vous ?  
- Avec Sasuke, nous avons aussi pensez à faire comme vous… Partir de notre côté. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas choisi notre destination…

Hinata, regarda les deux hommes qui étaient encore en train de se disputer et fit un sourire tendre.

- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous ?  
- C'est que…  
- Quoi, ce teme………..

Ils les avaient rejointes et avaient donc entendus la proposition de la Hyuuga.

- Arrêtes baka !!  
- C'est une bonne idée.

Karin regarda Sasuke et celui-ci haussa les épaules, lui disant qu'il s'en fichait.

- Très bien, nous venons.

Les jeunes filles se sourirent et embrassèrent leur amoureux.  
Et partirent ensuite, loin de Konoha.

***

[A konoha]

- Mizuro.  
- Toshiro-sama où sont Sarou et son équipe ?  
- Ils sont à l'hôpital.  
- Je vois. Où est Uzumaki Naruto ?  
- Il est mort.


End file.
